In general, various monitoring methods and various monitoring devices are used for the purpose of security, or the like. One of monitoring devices is a monitoring system for monitoring and analyzing a monitored image obtained through a monitoring camera. In the monitoring system, a monitoring camera is installed in the vicinity of a monitoring region desired to be monitored, and an image obtained through the monitoring camera is provided to a user so that the user can easily recognize a particular situation desired to be monitored, or the like.